Inuyasha: Escape the AU
by Sarahsorad
Summary: Inuyasha and the others have been forced to be in an AU fiction. How will they deal with the evil writer making them do completely OOC things? Sess has cancer, Kagome is famous, Inuyasha is smiling, waving and what else? OOCness and randomness r and r
1. The trouble with AU fanfictions

This is intended to be a parody of not just AU fanfictions but ALL fanfictions. Recently I noticed that there are tons of fanfiction where the group goes to shikon high... okay it was original when one person did it but after 25 it's not so original... there's an over amout of pop star!Inuyasha and model!Kagome... so I was bored one day and thought "why not write this peice of... stuff."

so enjoy I hope please don't take too much offence hopefully everyone will love the ending I have planned for this... when you're done with the chapter leave a review please. I've put all thoughts by Kagome in italics simply because I'm forcing her to think a lot.

I don't own anything and yadda yadda yadda

* * *

One day the billionaire-playboy-model-slash-pop-singing-sensation-slash-everyday-highschool girl Kagome Higarishi begin walking down the road looking for the plot line.

"I know I left it around here somewhere." She became lost in deep thought… "Aren't I supposed to be on a seemingly-never-ending quest to collect all the shards of the shikon jewel and kill a seemingly un-killable evil demon named Naraku. And was I not accompanied by a short fused half-demon, a young fox kit, a perverted monk and demon slayer and said demon slayer's two tailed cat? The school girl part seems to be about right but wasn't I only in middle school? I wonder when I became a play-boy model or when I moved to America or when I became a pop singer." she shook her head "Oh well I suppose after a while there's not much a fanfiction writer can come up for that scenario, well it's not like I have a choice in things in this fanfiction so I'll just go with the flow." With that she skipped away to the nearest book-store, being the pop star-model-school girl she was obviously there weren't many people who stopped her to harass her.

"Inuyasha it's you!" she waved to the white-haired-puppy-eared boy, he looked very hot in his slightly faded jeans and casual black t-shirt. He smiled and waved back.

_This is not the Inuyasha I know and love, and why doesn't anyone care that he has dog ears, and where the hell did he get those clothes and more importantly what the heck is going on with the fanfiction and why have I used the word hell so many times already?_

"Must be the writer's intentions." Kagome mumbled this with a sigh, she had no choice but to do and say everything the fanfiction parody writer wanted, she realize now… she had lost.

"Hey Kagome, are you still coming to the baby murder car crashing death fest of tears and music concert with everyone?"

The writer insisted that Kagome nod and smile at Inuyasha's question. Then the writer made Kagome ask "Is your brother coming too this time?"

_WHAT? Why would I ask that I know they hate each other there's no way that he would ever, and what is this concert crap about shouldn't he be talking about finding jewel shards?_

"Yeah he wouldn't miss it for the world this time even if his cancer did relapse."

_Sesshoumaru has cancer?_

"But he's doing better right?"

"Yeah, I think all the nude posing we did tougher with you as a photographer helped."

_They did WHAT? And I took… no… no no no and NO._

"Kagome…" Inuyasha tried vain attempts to get her attention

"Ka-go-me!" he hissed sounding a bit more like himself "what-the-hell-is going on here-" it seemed hard for him to talk, Kagome realized he must be trying to go against the writer's plot "what is this con-cert and this can-cer? And why would I want to do anything with Sesshoumaru? More importantly why is it so… so hard for me to say." He paused and bit his lip a bit "Fuck… or." Another pause. "Damn."

Kagome found it hard to talk about it as well but still tried. "I think someone's writing an alternate universe fanfiction with us again, you know the kind where we're all pretty much completely different besides our names? Like the ones with me as a princess and you a servant, or the ones where we all go to shikon high? Some writer wanted to write a fanfiction but couldn't come up with anything to take place in our original plot so they cooked up a new one."

"Okay then." Inuyasha sighed "How do we get back to our plot."

Kagome laughed a bit "Well see I'm not really sure how, I think we have to play along and do what the writer wants, when the story's over and the reviews are all in everything should be back to normal."

"Why can't I just kill someone to get us out?"

"Well it might have been possible is the narrator was in the story but since the narrator isn't in the story and you don't have a sword in this fanfiction, there's not much that can be done." Her wrist felt strange she looked at it and scowled "I'm open to suggestions; apparently this writer wants me to be a cutter."

"What's a cutter?" Inuyasha's ears twitched in confusion

"It's complicated to explain. This is probably one of those 'Kagome gets abused when no one's looking' fanfictions" Kagome sighed "Let's just go see if we can find the others, and the plot."

The parody writer became bored of tormenting the two of them so she decided it was time to bother Miroku and Sango who were walking home after staying late at shikon high for detention.

"Miroku, this is strange, you haven't done anything perverted all day and I don't get how we're here. I've wanted to point out how weird it all was earlier but the writer kept stopping me until now."

"It must be because this fanfiction is a parody of most alternate universe fanfictions where we're all put into weird situations and usually pretty out of character… kind of like the plot line from a movie with us as characters." Miroku stared at his hand, where was his wind tunnel and why hadn't he touched Sango's butt yet? He would have to try, to him it seemed that maybe if he broke the writer's wishes and touched Sango's butt things could easily go back to normal.

He couldn't move a bit. The monk was now a very displeased monk… but on the bright side of things this 'school-girl-Sango' was in a mini skirt, a pleasing sight indeed.

"So I guess we should try to find the others, maybe that's all we have to do to get out of here." Sango suggested

"I'm not so sure remember that this is a parody fanfiction. A conclusion like that might only come from a more serious comedy fiction."

"So Miroku, let's go meet Kagome and Inuyasha and the others at the hot tub!" Sango chirped… what was she saying? Now she couldn't control the words coming form her mouth.

"Ah a great idea!" though Miroku would have probably said this had he known what a hot tub was.

Now the writer was yet again bored. Time to manipu- erm… see what Sesshoumaru was up to. After all being a billionaire-school-boy-king-model with cancer had to be interesting. His cousin that he happened to be baby-sitting Rin walked into the room with his butler Jocken.

Sesshoumaru stared at the narrator slash writer, whom he couldn't really stare at since she was kind of more or less a random voice that well… narrated things.

"What kind of alternate universe parody fanfiction is this?" he then realized he had answered his own question. The writer then saw it fit to get Sesshoumaru to go into his hot tub and wait for his friends to come along. After all nothing brings in the reviews like a nearly-naked Sesshoumaru, of course he would be in the hot tube with only his fluff and a pair of shorts on.

Sesshoumaru of course, was not pleased by this, in fact he was down right annoyed that this fanfiction writer had the nerve to try and manipulate him. When this story was over, he would show her.

"Will you please stop narrating my every thought and movement?" Sesshoumaru asked, of course with in a few words he knew that the writer did not intend to stop.

With the use of deus ex machina the writer slash narrator made all the other characters automatically appear in Sesshoumaru's hot tub. Sesshoumaru sighed "You have got to be kidding me."

The writer slash narrator sipped on her raspberry flavored water and turned her computer chair to put what was left of her drink back in the refrigerator, she quickly realized she wasn't supposed to narrate her own life in this fanfiction and went back to work.

"Ok… what the heck…" Inuyasha stopped for a second, he never had to keep anything PG in his life and he wasn't about to start now just for the whims of the writer. "What the hell are we all doing here and why the fuck is everyone wearing next to no clothing?"

It seemed to be getting harder for him to break the fourth wall the writer's power must be getting stronger as the fanfiction continued.

"Ah well there you are my friends! Now Inuyasha why don't you give your big bro a hug it's been so long since I've seen you." Sesshoumaru had no control over the words coming out of his mouth or over the hug he was forcing on Inuyasha.

"How's the cancer going?" Inuyasha's voice was full of concern

_Oh no, this means the writer's powers are getting stronger as the fanfiction progresses_.

Kagome's thoughts pointed out the obvious that had already been pointed out once before in this fanfiction.

"I think I might have finally beaten it once and for all, how's the modeling job going?"

"Great as usual." Inuyasha gagged and mumbled something about murdering everyone who dared to speak of this.

"This is a real problem, this alternate universe fanfiction is beginning to make us go against out own nature." Sango said this while running her hands down Miroku's back

"Now, now some aspects aren't all bad." Miroku smiled, though he was still unable to touch Sango's butt as he so desired to do.

"Hey, hey hey Kagome!" Koga moved closer to Kagome "What did I tell you about leaving the house?" Koga was shocked by his own words and threatningness of his voice.

_This must be a Koga is abusive fanfiction._

Kagome sighed, she might as well let the writer have her say what was needed to progress the plot. "I'm sorry Koga; I'll never do it again."

"Damn straight you won't."

"You should leave Kagome alone!" Hojo happened to be nearby "I want to be a main character in this alternate universe fanfiction, in order to do so I cannot be my usual obvious self. Kagome I cannot believe that you would hang around jackasses like these." Now it seemed the writer intended to use abusive Hojo but the writer decided against it, she didn't want this story to become too annoying. Once again with the use of deus ex machine the writer decided to get to the plot of the parody. She also decided it was high time she stopped breaking the fourth wall and that it probably wasn't funny anymore, but some things can't really be helped.

The annoying insert-know-it-all character was now talking "I am going to explain to all of you, how to survive an alternate universe parody fanfiction." The writer forced everyone to nod and pay attention.

"Number one rule, beating the crap out of things usually won't get you anywhere. If it would you'd have weapons in this fiction, and as you probably already noticed…well you don't."

"I still have my claws." Inuyasha mumbled but he was unable to use them since the writer slash narrator wouldn't let him.

The insert character sighed, it wasn't much of a sue trying so he left, never to be used as a plot device ever again.

"This is pretty messed up." Shippo stared at all the people around him "I mean usually I do a lot of talking but this is my first set of lines in this fanfiction." Kirara blinked "I'll say chapter one is almost over and there still isn't a clear plot."

"Since when could you talk?" Sango stared a her pet

"Since I sold my soul to the writer slash narrator, I love you mine fuhrer!"

_Well this chapter hasn't gotten us anywhere._

Will the writer slash narrator put the cast of Inuyasha through even more hell? Will Inuyasha and the others find a way out of this? Will Kagome stop being a cutter?

_Uhhh hell-lo writer person that was your idea for this alternate universe parody_

Will Kagome stop interrupting me with her thoughts? And more importantly will Kirara get my pizza to me on time?

You'll have to wait for chapter two to find all that out and chapter two can only come with reviews.

* * *

well... you heard the evil writer... review already. 


	2. They did what?

Well here's the secound chapter, while I don't like Kikyo myself I do think it's stupid that in most fanfiction her and Kagome go all 'duel to the death' over Inuyasha... and Kagome dosen't hate Kikyo ... she cried when Kikyo died for the love of god! So yeah not syaing it's wrong to hate Kikyo... but I am saying it's wrong to write her in such a way that some people do and yeah..

I don't own and you don't sue

* * *

Now to answer any questions that the writer left at the end of the last chapter, yes, yes maybe no and yes! 

It was time to establish a plot for the fanfiction in order to make the review count up, you see the first chapter was mostly used for comic relief purposes and could easily be skipped with reviews still being satisfied. Well unless they wanted to read Sesshoumaru's hot tub scene and find out how the characters loathed being in this story… they didn't miss much.

Inuyasha sat nearby Kagome tuning his guitar. "What the hell is a guitar?" he fumed. Honestly it didn't matter what a guitar was really all that mattered is that he looked nice while playing it which would be described in a poetic way in one too two paragraphs. Besides that, every guy looks hot with a guitar so logic warrants that a half-demon would look even hotter.

Just then over the horizon, it was Kikyo. This is the part where the fans of the Inuyasha Kagome pairing hiss and boo.

"What the hell is she wearing?" Good question Inuyasha. Well like a lot of fanfictions Kikyo would obviously dress like a slut and act like a bitch and Kagome and her would eventually get into a cat fight causing Inuyasha to choose Kagome. Most people would do this to Kikyo because they don't like her probably due to the fact that she has random cameos or the more popular fact that she reminds them of their own love rival in real life.

"Like… Inuyasha." Her voice of course, couldn't possibly sound like her own voice what with this being an alternate universe parody and every thing. "Like, you should so totally like leave her and totally go to the mall with me! Your possessive ex girlfriend!" Kikyo had dealt with many things before she died… and then many more things after she died, like all those times when she almost died. But this, she'd never used the words 'like' and 'totally' in such a way and what was a mall?

"Oh damn that writer." Inuyasha couldn't help but continue to play his guitar

"Inuyasha, what is this?" Kikyo managed to regain herself to ask

"It's a damn alternate universe parody fanfiction, and the writer slash narrator seems to be trying to make random points with in it like the fact that most people bash you character but the you they bash is so out of character it doesn't make sense why they even bother."

And now the writer slash narrator was bored so she had a new idea, Inuyasha shouldn't be allowed to cuss so much, it wasn't fair that she might eventually have the make the rating on this alternate universe parody any higher.

"You mean I can't say -censored-" Inuyasha stared angrily at the censor block that had appeared over his mouth "What the -censored-" Inuyasha growled "-censored- isn't a cuss word it's a place!" While that might have been true Inuyasha didn't take into account that as long as he was using the word for swearing it could be censored.

Kagome wanted to point out the obvious but the writer didn't feel like typing all that so the reader can just pretend those lines happened right about here.

"But I haven't spoke all chapter." Was her protest but the writer ignored it to quickly read chapter 514 of the manga. After reading the writer couldn't decide what to write about next, the fact that Kagome either has the worst luck of anyone in Inuyasha or the fact that Kohaku needed some lines in the fanfiction.

Well if you can't guess Kohaku won.

There weren't many fanfictions about Kohaku that had been over done to the point of which a parody would be funny. Sure the Naraku loves Kohaku fanfictions scared her as much as the ryming of the two names but still that wasn't enough. Or was it? The writer slash narrator sighed, she'd just have to send in Kirara and see what kind of things would happen then.

"Why hello Kohaku." Kohaku jumped about six feet into the air "Kirara can talk?" he asked in disbelief. Of course Kirara could talk it enabled her to become a mascot not only for the fanfiction but for the writer slash narrator as well.

"I haven't see too many alternate universe fanfictions for you Kohaku, so I suppose whatever the writer does to you it'll have to see somewhat funny… could you just like scratch behind my ears?" Kirara was still Kirara weather of not the writer owned her soul. After feeding her grooming her and basically fulfilling her every whim Kohaku was expecting something to happen. Well at least in this fanfiction people wouldn't be trying to get the jewel shard out of his back in the process killing him… well technically he was already dead but the writer was sure the readers already knew the story.

Kohaku was going to go out on a date with Rin, it was now decided, and Kagura would get jealous because the writer did realize for some reason there were a good bit of fanfictions shipping Kohaku and Kagura.

Now the writer used some plot device too numerous to mention to get Rin over to Kokaku.

"Rin I was wondering if you would like to do an activity tougher?" Kohaku quickly realized that the writer had stolen this line from an episode of Avatar: the last airbender but he couldn't control the over used gags that were coming out of his mouth so why try?

"Sure Kohaku!" Rin's words weren't being controlled at all... No fair, he had to use that dorky line and she could say whatever she wanted!

Kirara explained "it's because the writer like Rin."

"But." Kokaku wanted to argue this "she likes all the others character… including me."

"This is her way of showing she likes all the other characters… well besides Kikyo but she even defended Kikyo earlier in this chapter because most of the Kikyo bashing isn't written right."

"Kirara…" Kohaku sighed "you're just saying all of this so the writer won't have to make as many authors notes for this chapter aren't you?" The demon cat nodded

"What kind of activity are we going to do tougher?" Rin asked, Kohaku felt his mouth being moved involuntarily "I think the writer wants me to kiss you." He answered… oh god this was the most embarrassing thing ever. But before he kissed her the writer decided it was time to move on and bother someone else.

Shippo hadn't done much in this fanfiction, or in a lot of fanfictions in general usually he was maybe mentioned once or twice.

Now the writer slash narrator wanted to inform everyone that Shippo was already as pimp in the manga and anime so she shouldn't write about that. Why not parody the Shippo and Kagome pairings that were rare to be seen yet very terrifying to most readers.

_Tsubaki! __Koten Sanshun__! I __reject_

The writer didn't even want to bother with trying to explain why Kagome's thoughts made a reference to Bleach but perhaps trying to pair Shippo and Kagome up for a parody was a bad idea, besides it would give her nightmares after all. Not to mention for some reason Kagome's thoughts must have stopped the writer… curse it all.

"Inuyasha are we going to the fair yet?" Shippo asked while wondering what a fair was

"Eventually." Inuyasha answered, what was a fair? He'd be sure to ask Kagome next time he saw her. "-Censored- it all." Inuyasha was getting more than ticked off he and Shippo made their way to a convientely placed closet door which he opened to find… Sesshoumaru and Kagome being forced to kiss by the writer, neither of them looking too happy.

_Where does the idea come from that I love Sesshoumaru, seriously and since when did he show any not hate toward any human besides Rin and Kohaku?_

The writer slash narrator reminded Kagome that her question was something that would probably never have a real answer, it was like asking if Jocken would make sweet demon love to Sesshoumaru if he had the chance there wasn't a real answer to it.

_Isn't this supposed to be the chapter where the plot begins?_

The narrator thanked Kagome for reminding her and decided it was indeed time.

An idea came to Shippo "I know how we can get out of this fanfiction!"

Sesshoumaru stared into the Fox demon's eyes "How?" he was willing to do almost anything, he didn't want to have a love affair with Kagome.

"If we find this plot device called The Arc of Kapton the fanfiction will end."

"That just might work!" Kagome cheered

"Okay then we'll just have to get everyone to come with us…" Inuyasha turned to his brother "well besides you, you can't come." The writer made Sesshoumaru pout, and of course Sesshoumaru didn't want to pout hew was happy not to come along. After all if Inuyasha and Kagome weren't constantly doing things to make people think things there probably wouldn't be so many fanfictions so of course they needed to clean up their own mess.

So now the team was ready, in their ranks… Inuyasha of course and Kagome, then Shippo, Miroku and Sango and Kohaku and Rin, Koga and Ayame had come along as well.

"So any idea on what the Arc of Kapton is or how we can possibly find it to end this piece of junk fanfiction?" Koga asked annoyed at the fact that the writer was now narrating his emotions.

"Well I conviently know someone who knows a few things about it." Miroku laughed

"Oh I see, it's a Mary-sue isn't it?" Sango sighed

"Yep pretty much."

_Oh great … I wonder what boy the mary sue is going to go after_.

"We have to find Sesshoumaru now!" Shippo announced

"Why?" Asked Inuyasha

"Because Mary-sues love Sesshoumaru." The fox demon explained

And with that it was time to end the second chapter since a plot had finally been somewhat established, the writer slash narrator would wait on reviews while working on the next chapter, and she would probably also go shopping because all the food in her home had been eaten but that was another story.

Oh yeah and everyone went off to find Sesshoumaru who could be in a lot of danger because of the Mary-sue who of course would have all the information they would need to end this fanfiction.

* * *

Review and I luffel you. 


	3. If you like Pina Coladas

Gah sorries I had writers block and this chapter is kinda short but yeah... next chapter will probably be the last.. there shall be a_ shocking _plot twist... enjoy and stuff

* * *

The writer slash narrator gently nudged her dog in the mouth for biting her toe again but that had nothing to do with the story she was taking time out of her life to write in exchange for internet love. 

Kirara brought the writer her flavored water and now it was time to get to work.

"Ah mine fuhrer," the two-tailed cat began to speak "Where shall you pick the story up from?"

The writer wasn't quite sure of this herself since the entire fanfiction was a production of randomness and crack, she realized that the fourth wall being broken so much was probably getting very old to potential reviewers and that the fourth wall had never been so broken before in fact the fourth wall was shattered into a thousand pieces probably holding anyone who wanted to review back from reviewing.

Now our group of heroes is on their way to the castle slash mansion of Sesshoumaru who, incidentally in spite of his cancer to the toe is a rock star and a king and a high school student.

"So what should this Mary-sue look like?" Miroku asked

"Well." Shippo began, of course this was going to be a rare fanfiction where Shippo actually serves a purpose and has some lines "Mary-sue can take on many forms and many names… the best way to know it's her is she'll be very pretty, even if she's part… well whatever kind of demon Jocken is… she'll be pretty, you'll all notice that. Her scent will be that of everything that is good in the world. Inuyasha, you could end up unintentionally falling for her so watch out. Kagome, you could end up disappearing from this fanfiction if that is the case… and of course everyone else will pretty much disappear too since the writer won't care so much about any of you anymore."

"Why would I fall in love with an out-of-place fan character?" Inuyasha tilted his head

The writer wanted to make Shippo seem dramatic but ran out of descriptive words to describe that "Because… she'll make you trust!"

Inuyasha did one thing that was actually in character by knocking Shippo in the head, of course Kagome couldn't make him sit because this as still an alternate universe fanfiction.

Finally the group had made it to the mansion slash castle of Sesshoumaru… they could already hear his frantic screams from inside… the Mary-sue was surely here.

Inuyasha sniffed the air "the smell is over wheilingly sweet." He scoffed and held back a gag "that-way." He pointed and the… well it was looking less like a group and more like an angry mob that wanted their anime back… well whatever they were the all quickly followed and when the arrived.

SHOCK

Sesshoumaru lay crying in the middle of the floor wrapped in a blanket sucking his thumb "she… she did things that me describing would make the rating go up… in fact this sentence alone is pushing it."

_Sesshoumaru isn't suppose to cry… let along… well never mind that_

Suddenly a girl jumped from out of nowhere and began hugging Inuyasha "Brother!" she cheered.

"WHAT?" Inuyasha had never felt truly scared of anything besides the _s_ word and possibly the deaths of his friends… but this girl… brought up a new meaning to fear.

He was annoyed "Daaad!!! One of you love children is violating me by being in my personal bubble!"

His father appeared from out of nowhere… "That is not mine!" of course the writer slash narrator changed his words to say "That's just fine." So Inuyasha heard the second phrase

"What do you mean that's just fine!" Inuyasha pulled out of the girl's grasp and hid behind the nearest person who happened to be Kagome, this was a first.

At any rate the plot wasn't going to get anywhere unless someone got to know the Mary-sue. This looked like a job for Sango, because of her overall lack of lines.

"Do you have a name?" the writer forced Sango to ask

The Mary-sue nodded "My name is Marissa Micelles… as you can see I'm five foot four, I have long black hair that looks slightly blue at times. I have very big blue orbs that shine like stars for eyes. I'm also a half-demon as you can see I had dog ears that are much like Inuyasha's. Of course I'm considered much, much prettier than any other girl in the entire series. Oh yeah and I'm from modern times like Kagome, we're best friends and I fell into her well one day."

There was a silence as a few tumble weeds blew by

"Ummm… what?" Koga blinked

"That made no sense at all." Sango stared in shock at the strange girl

"Don't people usually not describe how they look? I mean isn't that suppose to be kind of obvious to us?" Miroku decided it probably wouldn't be wise to flirt with this girl like he did with others after glancing at what she had done to poor Sesshoumaru.

Marissa continued as if they hadn't said anything at all "I wear dark blue jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt because I always change before coming to the feudal era."

_Scary that she describes that but it does make me wonder why I usually get my school uniform specifically to go to the feudal era wouldn't it make more sense if I did wear some pants or something a little less revealing… maybe I might get kidnapped less._

The writer was considering using the backspace key on Kagome's thoughts, after all they were using too much logic but she forgot all about them very quickly.

"Well apparently the writer thinks you have a use in our plot." Inuyasha was ready to get this over with.

Marissa nodded "Of course I do but in exchange I'll have to get something." She stared at poor Koga with a wide smile on her face. The seemingly fearless wolf demon now looked as if he could cry "I WON'T DO IT!" he yelled

"That's fine." Marissa smiled "Because… I want to have lots and lots of kids." She grinned at Miroku who was actually scared of a girl for the first time in his life.

Suddenly the phone rang; Inuyasha answered "Hello?"

Doctor Naraku was on the other line "Yes Inuyasha, I don't know how to tell you this but… it's your brother he has died from his breast cancer."

"No way!" Inuyasha's voice was filled with shock because the writer slash narrator thinks out of character-ness if fun.

_But Sesshoumaru was in the same room with us how can he just be poofed into the hospital_

Shut up Kagome.

Now it was time for the funeral scene… a song is also included

Everyone gathered around Sesshoumaru's coffin wearing their read clothes.

If you like pina coladas 

Jocken didn't shed a tear and asked Inuyasha if he could serve him because the writer has unclear motives

And getting caught in the rain  
"I just can't believe the cancer beat him!" Sango cried "it seemed like just yesterday he was playing football."

If you're not into yoga 

"Sesshoumaru was a great guy." Koga's voice shook  
If you have half a brain

"Why did my cousin have to die?" Rin sobbed  
"If you like making love at midnight!!!" Kagome almost yelled this line and quickly realized she was the only one who could hear the song fic… _aren't song fanfictions against the rules of the website this is posted on?_

For once Kagome's ranting was useful to the writer slash narrator, so she decided to end whatever that part was.

"Hey everyone! The newly revived Sesshoumaru waved to everyone.

_If he's not dead then what was the point of that entire scene?_

The writer instructed Kagome to stop uncovering her plot holes for once or she'd be the next one to get temporally killed off.

"Mary-sue chick!" Kikyo yelled "Will you just tell us how to get out of this stupid fanfiction before the writer makes me steal your boyfriend?"

Marissa's cat ears perked up

_Since when did she have cat ears?_

"Yeah it's simple… just click your heels tougher three times and say there's no place like home!"

"That's wizard of OZ…" Kagome sighed

"IT WORKS HERE SO DO IT DANG I!" Marissa yelled at Kagome in a homicidal manner

_Crap I do not feel like dying like this_

"Not caring!" Inuyasha sang skipping around happily in the background and beginning to give everyone a strip tease.

"Oh Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed, before anyone knew what was going on Miroku had tackled Inuyasha

_eww ewww ewww_

Sango sighed "so I guess this chapter got us next to nowhere…"

"Mine Fuhrer has a plan!" Kirara defended

"Oh yeah we so far all she's done if bash fnafictions… how does that work when she's bashing fnafiction in a fanfiction?" Shippo asked

"Al shall be revealed next time!" Kirara sighed

_But stuff that was supposed to be revealed in this chapter wasn't… geze this writer is going to lose a lot of reviews by playing around like this._

And that's only is a self-important troll doesn't find a reason to report this fanfiction, so read the next update next time and find out how the group escaped the alternate universe parody once and for all… and does Kirara ever stop talking?

* * *

I need to give a thanks to Olynthus for helping with teh song fic parody bit and thanks to everyone that reviewed subscribed or has added this to their favs list 


End file.
